


When Niffler's leave chaos behind

by fluffyhojo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Comic, Daddy Kink, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Panties, Roleplay, Roommates, Secret Santa, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/fluffyhojo
Summary: A little Secret Santa thing from the Gramander chat for Nakedxtime. I hope it's liked, since it's neither a fic or a pic so to say.Newt has to take the punishment for Nifflers chaos.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	When Niffler's leave chaos behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakedxtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedxtime/gifts).

> We made a little Secret Santa in the Gramander chat on Discord and since I wasn't really sure I'd be able to write a whole fic OR get the given "kinks" in just one picture.... this suddenly happened. 
> 
> I hope they like it. It's for Nakedxtime on the Gramander chat.

  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
